Algo a Cambio
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Franco sabia que ser sacado de la cárcel por Matias no iba a ser gratis.


**N/A:** Quiero empezar a subir One-Shot's Franco/Inti, pero no prometo que sea muy seguido pues ahora me obsesione con el Flarrow. Ojala les guste.

Este capitulo esta ambientado en la primera temporada.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Aliados no me pertenecen, ellos son de Cris Morena y compañía.

* * *

 **Capitulo Único: Algo a Cambio.**

* * *

Franco no era idiota y sabia que nada en este mundo era gratis. Menos cuando el favor que le había pedido a ese cheto era sacarlo de la cárcel.

Fue estúpido de su parte pensar que Matias seria diferente al resto, que le ayudaría solo porque quería hacerlo y no porque quería algo a cambio. Pero no, el chetito no era la excepción a nada y ahora este lo estaba llevando a su habitación en la mansión semi-abandonada de Noah - _Azul, le dice su mente-_ para "charlar" sobre lo sucedido. Franco se imagina, en partes, que puede llegar a pedirle. Sobre como pagar tan gran deuda.

Matias cierra la puerta despacio al entrar a la muy sobre calentada habitación. Franco, sinceramente, no entendía la adicción del otro por los lugares cálidos, pero no piensa demasiado en ello.

El cheto se sienta en la cama, piernas separadas y pose despreocupada.

-Te saque de la cárcel, de nuevo, y no fue fácil -empieza el mayor- Quiero cobrarme el favor.

 _Lo sabia,_ piensa Franco rencoroso. Cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, demostrándole que no le intimida.

-Vas hacer cosas por mi... -sigue Matias, tirando su cuerpo hacia atrás en la cama.

Franco abre los ojos sorprendido, pero no tanto como se lo había imaginado. Se había intuido que el otro le obligaría a algo para doblegarlo. Traga saliva y asiente, la sonrisa de Matias le da nauseas y muchas ganas de borrasela de sopetón. Camina a pasos rápidos hasta el cheto, plantándose frente a él y se deja caer de rodillas entre sus piernas, el ruido del golpe hace eco en el lugar. La sangre le corre vertiginosa en las venas, con ira; se siente tan humillado. Lleva sus manos hasta la hebilla del pantalón del otro y lo escucha jadear, tal vez pensando a que no se animaría hacerlo.

\- ¡¿Que estas haciendo?! -chilla Matias, quitando las manos del menor de su pantalón.

Sube sus piernas a la cama rápidamente y retrocede hasta pegar su espalda contra la pared. Su cara era un verdadero poema: mejillas furiosamente rojas y una expresión apenada y nerviosa.

-¿No querías que te devolviera el favor, vos? -comento casi agresivo.

-Si, pero yo no te pedí... pedí... ¡Eso! -responde nervioso.

Franco parpadea confundido aun arrodillado al pie de la cama. Sino quería que se la chupara o algo parecido ¿Entonces que? Siendo amigo del imbécil de Noah, había pensado que este pediría algo igual.

-¿Entonces? -pregunto el castaño.

-Quiero que trabajes para mi, Franco -le responde Matias con paciencia- La mansión necesita arreglarse al igual que el jardín mantension, y vos te vas a ocupar de eso -dijo con voz calma, aunque su semblante todavía era incomodo.

Bueno... No era tan malo después de todo.

Franco asiente entendiendo y se sentó a su lado en la cama, no pudo evitar sonreír arrogante al ver a Matias alejarse un poco apenado y con las orejas rojas.

-Y... ¿Cuando empiezo? -pregunta el convicto.

-Desde ahora. Después vamos a discutir cuanto vas a ganar con los trabajos.

-Pensé que era el favor...

-Y lo es, tampoco te penses que te voy a pagar bien -le interrumpió Matias- Seria algo así como una recompensa.

-¿Recompensa?

-Si. Mientras mejor trabajes, mejor sera la paga y los beneficios.

Franco alzo una ceja y le miro fijamente, buscando algún rastro de mentira en el otro. Pero al no hallar nada mas, solo sus palabras sinceras, el castaño no pudo evitar temblar con nerviosismo. No. Lo mas probable es que halla algo mas detrás de esa sonrisa estúpida que Matias siempre le regala, una doble intensión. Nadie podía ser así de bueno, menos con él. Lo había secuestrado, le había disparado y hasta había intentado chantajearlo ¿Porque lo ayudaba? ¿Porque le daba trabajo y un techo? Simplemente era una trampa, lo mas seguro.

No pudo evitar gruñir mientras apretaba los puños enojado, frunciendo el ceño y mirando al "niño bien" con ganar de matarlo.

-Prefiero que garchemos y asunto olvidado... -dijo en un susurro grave.

Franco tuvo la intensión de tirarse sobre Matias, de saldar como sea esa deuda de mierda y dejar atrás todo esto que estaba viviendo como una pesadilla. Quería termina de una vez y ya no volver a ver a ninguno de los mogólicos con los que se había cruzado en aquella estúpida mansión que tenia a Noah y Azul ladrándose como idiotas.

Pero Matias fue mas rápido y se safo de él, alejándose de la cama.

-¡Cortala! -le grito el cheto- Mira... No se como arreglabas las cosas vos antes ¿Si? Pero sea lo que te estas imaginando, conmigo no. Vas a trabajar, te guste o no -le advirtió.

Franco se levanto de golpe, furioso. Se aproximo hasta Matias y lo encaro, juntando sus caras.

-Morite -escupió.

Franco le miro con odio para luego irse de la habitación dando un portazo.

No lo entendía. Pero a Franco nunca se le dio bien indagar mucho como para llegar a un resultado que le fuese beneficioso, siempre era lo contrario. Siempre eran los otros quienes buscaban algo de él, a quien siempre utilizaban. Al que le veían la cara de idiota y se aprovechaban.

Pero ya no. No iba a dejar que Matias le utilizara.

No iba a confiar en él ni en sus estúpidas sonrisas.

* * *

Al escuchar sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo, Inti expulso el aire en sus pulmones que había retenido sin darse cuenta.

Estaba siendo mas difícil de lo que pensó desde un principio, mas de lo que Ian le había hecho creer. Sabia que debía tener paciencia con el humano, pero... ¿Como ayudar a alguien tan desconfiado y complicado como Franco?

 _Paciencia, Inti. Paciencia._ Dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Le iba a costar llegar hasta él, pero se tenia fe. Tarde o temprano terminaría llegando hasta el frió corazón del muchacho y lo sanaría, de eso estaba seguro.

* * *

 **N/A:** Cortito, pero pronto me gustaría subir otro mas romanticon.

 **¿Tomatazos?**

 **¿Caramelos?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo vale**


End file.
